Ash and Sakura
by WitChan
Summary: Ash, with Pikachu, returns to Ecruteak City to stay there for a couple of days, but he meets an old friend of his and it's Sakura. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Ash, a Kanto native, is heading his way to Ecruteak City with his close friend, Pikachu. The two just came back from Kalos. They had many wild moments there, including a few where they, along with their friends and a few others, fought Team Flare and ended up winning.

Anyway, Ash and Pikachu made it to Ecruteak City, looking around as they continued walking. The city didn't look the same as it was several years ago, but its scenery would make people spend a week vacation or two, or even a few months.

"Man, it looks beautiful..." Ash said, and Pikachu agreed with Ash, nodding his head.

"Hey, Ash!" a girl said, heading straight to Ash after seeing him and Pikachu.

Turning around to see who was talking to him, Ash smiled. "Hi, Sakura. Long time no see," Ash said. The girl's name was Sakura, one of Ash's friends. She was still wearing the same casual clothes and her eyes and hair were still blue and magenta respectively, and like most of Ash's friends, she was still taller than him.

"How's it been, man?" Sakura asked, rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Good. You?"

"Same," Sakura replied, ending her rubbing on Pikachu's head. "So what brings you here?"

"To stay here for a few weeks. I miss hang around here," Ash replied.

"I see," Sakura replied. Then, she looked at her watch, gasping. "Shit, it's almost four o' clock. I gotta go."

"Where are you going, Sakura?" Ash asked as Sakura ran off.

"To my sisters place! I promised to face them in a handicap Pokemon battle! See ya later!" Sakura replied.

"Okay, bye," Ash said.

The next day, Ash and Pikachu walked out of their hotel room to head outside. The floor they were in was the fourth one and their room number was D6. Other than that stuff, they went outside where they saw Sakura eating a candy bar.

Noticing Ash and Pikachu coming towards her, Sakura stopped eating the candy bar and said, "Hi, Ash!"

"Eating a candy bar, I see. Is it good?"

"Hell yeah," Sakura replied. "Want a piece of it?"

"Sure, Sakura," Ash replied.

"Here ya go," Sakura said, giving Ash a piece of candy. Then, he put it in his mouth to chew it.

"You're right, Sakura. This is good," Ash said, talking with his mouth full as he continued eating the delicious candy. Then seconds later, he swallowed it down to his throat. "Where did you get the candy bar, Sakura?"

"That store over there," Sakura replied, pointing at a store being several inches away from the three.

"Ah," Ash said.

Putting her arm back on her side, she asked, "By the way, do you have any plans later on?"

"No. Why?"

"I wanna hang with you more, that's why," Sakura replied, touching Ash's shoulder.

"Kinda like a date, right?"

"Right," Sakura replied. "We can go to the movies at 6:00. Sounds great?"

"Yes," Ash replied.

"Then meet me at my place at 5:45. You remember where I live at, right?"

"Uh-huh.

"Okay, then. Don't be late," Sakura said. As Ash and Pikachu walked away from Sakura, she turned around, looking at Ash's ass she smiled. "That's a nice ass you have, Ash."

At 5:45, Ash arrived at Sakura's place with Pikachu, knocking on the door as Pikachu moved back a little. Then seconds later, Sakura opened it as she looked at her watch.

Looking at Ash, Sakura said, "Right on time. Let's do this."

Joining Ash outside, Sakura closed the door, locking it.

A few hours later, Ash, Sakura, and Pikachu walked out of the movie palace, looking pissed after what they just saw. "Fuck, that movie sucked ass!" Ash said.

"Agreed. Whoever thought of that movie should jump off a cliff," Sakura said.

"Pika," Pikachu said, agreeing with the humans. The movie they saw was "The smelly patch kids movie, arguably one of the worst movies this century. The plot was terrible, the humor wasn't as funny as some kids would think, the main characters, aka the smelly patch kids, looked poorly designed, the innuendo was highly inappropriate for kid audiences since the film was generally targeting them, and the script lines were poorly written for most characters.

"Next time, I'm browsing on the internet to see if most critics, like 99.9% of them, like or hate a movie, so we won't waste our money seeing a shitty movie," Ash said.

"That's what most people should do," Sakura said. "By the way, you won't mind if I stay with you and Pikachu at your place for the rest of the night, right?"

"You can stay as long as you want, Sakura," Ash said.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said, wrapping her arms on Ash as she hugged him.

Hours later, Ash and Pikachu begin falling asleep while Sakura was still watching television. After a minute, Sakura turned the television, looking at Ash as she joined him on the bed.

As she crawled on top of him, Sakura said, "God, you're so sexy."

Seconds later, she touched his lips with hers, swirling his tongue to french-kiss him as her cheeks rose. After seeing him again over the last few days, she thought about how sexy he was than before, hence why she asked him out on a date and staying over at his place.

Ash woke up as he saw Sakura's face next to his, looking surprised as Sakura broke her kiss. "Sakura... Why are you laying on top of me?" Ash asked, not being angry at her.

"I love you," Sakura replied.

After her words, Sakura touched Ash's lips again as she resumed her french-kissing, closing her eyes as Ash swirled his tongue back. Then, Ash moved his hands towards Sakura's ass, grabbing it as he moaned with her. Ash was happy that someone told him that they love him. Other girls such as Misty, especially, Iris, Serena, Dawn, and May loved him, although they never told Ash about their feelings to him.

Sakura felt like the luckiest person in the world since Ash accepted her as a lover. Had Ash rejected her, she would leave out of his hotel room immediately and never find someone else to love again.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura broke her kiss again as she moved down to Ash's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping the button and zipper to pull them down along with the underwear. After exposing his hardened cock, she sat next to Ash to remove her shoes and socks, then her pants and panties to expose her cunt.

"I'm gonna make us cum together, okay?" Sakura said.

"Okay," Ash said.

Holding Ash's cock upwards, she guided her cunt towards it, sitting on it as she put her hands on Ash's stomach. Then, she began bouncing on it, moaning again as her decent-sized breasts were bouncing with her. Ash moaned too, but it wasn't as loud as Sakura's. It woke Pikachu up after a minute, but it didn't make him mad.

After a while, Ash and Sakura reached their climax together as Sakura ended her bouncing, laying on Ash again while trying to calm down. Seconds later, she touched Ash's lips once again to get back to their french-kissing as the night goes on.

The End


End file.
